


Waste of a lovely night

by moriartish



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), La La Land (2016)
Genre: 20s au, Bad Decisions, Dancing, M/M, Slow Dancing, bros being bros, loosely based on la la land
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9373295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriartish/pseuds/moriartish
Summary: „Maybe I’m upset because I decided to take on a date quite appealing man and the whole time he’s been only whining about how bad idea it was to go to THIS restaurant, take THIS road to the park and walk up on THIS hill, because the other one has a better view on the city.”Vax smirked locking eyes with him. He shrugged.„Well, it could have gone better, if you ask me.”Percy blinked, analysing his words. Yeah, he definitely made the wrong choice.





	

        „What are you so upset about?”

Percy was breathing a little bit heavily, walking up the hill with his shoes dirty and full of mud, slowly starting to get more and more annoyed by his companion. Vax was about ten feet behind him with every step getting slower and slower. As if he wanted to make him angry on purpose. Percy sighed, stopped and turned around, so he could see his face clearly in the moonlight.

        „Maybe I’m upset because I decided to take on a date quite appealing man and the whole time he’s been only whining about how bad idea it was to go to THIS restaurant, take THIS road to the park and walk up on THIS hill, because the other one has a better view on the city.”

        Vax smirked locking eyes with him. He shrugged.

        „Well, it could have gone better, if you ask me.”

        Percy blinked, analysing his words. Yeah, he definitely made the wrong choice. 

He unbuttoned his coat and without a word continued to walk up the road. After a few long steps, that he noticed a bench almost at the top of the hill. There was no better place to finish this nosense. As they came nearby the bench, Percy could hear Vax saying something again in the distance.

        „I swear, if you’re going to propose—”

        „I can promise you that is not going to happen.” he cut him off quickly.

        Percy sat down on the bench, facing the lights of the city. He truly loved this fresh breeze and the warm wind surrounding them. In fact, it was a lovely night. He could not deny it. Unfortunately, he was to spend it with the wrong person.

He met Vax about two days ago in the bar. He was tall and seemed nice, knew some good books. They communicated with a weird understanding Percy never experienced before. And, to be completely honest, that’s all he could tell about him. They talked a little. They listened to jazz. They had fun and drinks. Actually, they were far from being sober that night. So he asked this quirky man on a date. That’s what drunk people do, right?

As Percy was closing his eyes, breathing in the smell of the trees, a bench trembled and Vax sat down next to him. Percy noticed that he took of his shoes but he didn’t remember when it happened. He was meaning to ask him about that, but he resigned. After all, it was none of his business. Vax sighed theatrically.

        „So this is what we are, huh?” Percy heard. He turned to him.

        „What do you mean?”

        Man pointed at the city and the stars above it, shining bright.

        „We are the other pair. You know. Some other couple would love this sky. They would talk to each other sweetly underneath these stars and kiss. They would laugh and whisper and admire this starry night. But that’s not us. Right? There’s no chemistry here. Not between you and me.”

Percy suddenly felt a little bitter. He blinked a few times, surprised. Those were the words he wanted to say, yet hearing and talking were two different things. Maybe that’s why it touched him.

        „Wow. I— Yes. Absolutely,” Percy chuckled breathlessly, looking away at the bright lights of the city. „Well. I mean, that’s an awful waste of such a wonderful night. A shame that there’s only you and me here. And a shame that nothing will work out of it.” 

As he said those words, he was not sure whether he agreed with them. He analyzed again. It was a nice night – correct. He regretted being there with Vax – correct? Nothing will work out of it... correct?

        „Oh, yes. Lovely night.”, Vax untied his bow tie. Percy thought that this style suited him. A silence fell between them and it wasn’t this nice type of silence people sometimes enjoyed. Maybe that’s why Percy felt like the conversation had to continue. In... any way.

        „Like, this date was really terrible.”

        „Yes it was.”

        „And your all-the-time whining about the wrong choices I make...”

        „You could have thought them through, yes.”

        „And you don’t even look that good...”

        „Yeah... wait, what?”

        „Who wears polyester suits?”

        „It’s _wool_.”

        „Anyway, I think we should end it here. And let the other people smile to this wonderful sight.”

        Vax looked at him with a flicker in his eye. Or maybe it was just a reflection of moonlight that Percy saw just then. 

        „That’s a shame that we are here and not somebody else,” said Vax, smiling calmly.

        Percy stood up suddenly, breaking their eye contact, which lasted far too long now. He straighten up this jacket and trousers and hold out his hand to the man.

        „Despite everything, it was still lovely to meet you,” Percy said.

        Vax also stood up and shook his hand. Percival looked at their joined hands and smiled to himself, not sure if he imagined sudden spark of electricity. It made him think that maybe, just maybe, there was a little chance that he was wrong and both of them simply had a hard day.

Just as Percy was about to walk away, Vax suddenly grabbed him by the hand tightly. Percy looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

        „It’s also a waste that nobody will dance under this lovely sky.” Vax whispered.

        Percy stood there, not sure if what he heard was true. What happened? Vax’s gaze was suddenly nice and inviting, not harsh and bored like before. Weren’t they just a seconds ago going to...

        „I agree. I could not agree more.” he heard words coming out of his mouth, drowning out his thoughts. Vax took a step back smiling and took off his vest, laying it on the bench. Percy couldn’t help but watch the way his fitted white shirt and suspenders hugged his slender body. Still barefoot, Vax came forward again and offered his hand to Percy, who didn’t really knew how to react. Yet, he took the ivy hat off his head and corrected glasses on his nose, taking a deep breath. It would really be a waste of the night, he shouldn’t let it slide.

Percy touched Vax’s hand and, to his surprise, he let him guide himself into a slow waltz.

He could see Vax’s face changing it’s nature and appearance depending on the light. His eyes were once dark and mysterious and once slightly blue and warm at the same time. His tied up hair was black as the night’s sky. His smile was simultaneously cheeky and tender and it made Percy wonder if Vax acted like a total jerk on purpose, only to charm him in this very moment with his incredible dancing skills and the feeling that he was absolutely a different person.

        „You... can dance?”

        Vax hold onto him tight and turned them around, what made Percy hold his breath for a second. He could feel their movements synchronized and they were now dancing in perfect harmony.

        „My sister taught me.”

        „You have a sister?”

        „A twin, actually. I’m a few minutes older, but she’s the cooler one.”

        Percy chuckled. He enjoyed Vax’s touch on his waist and the way he was holding his hand. It was all just... so gentle. He couldn’t match this feeling to the whole evening they spent together.

They were slowly spinning, surrounded by the fresh, now colder air and Percy closed his eyes, feeling much stranger than before. He knew that he stepped on Vax’s foot a few times but apparently half-elf didn’t mind. Vax's quiet humming was the only sound they could hear. Waltz music, perhaps? Slightly out of tune, but Percy didn't care.

He breathed out heavily and stopped after a long time, watching Vax’s hair being messed up by the wind. He smiled, truly and happily and... thankfully. For even if it wasn’t meant to be, this moment was worth all the suffering he went through only to get on this bloody hill and have an unexpected dance with a man he couldn’t completely understand... and he was glad about that.

Percy cleared his throat and took his hat off the bench, looking at Vax.

        „That was... nice. Thank you. I— Well. I must get going. I guess... goodbye for now.”

        Vax smiled and nodded silently, putting on his vest. Percy turned around reluctantly and started walking slowly down the hill.

        „But,” he heard not  a second after that, „I must ask, even if you will say no. Can I walk you home? Just for once.”

        Percy didn’t even look at him, staring at the muddy road beneath him, smiling.

        „Are you sure about it? You took off your shoes. Your feet will hurt.”, he said.

        Vax laughed loudly, joining his side.

        „Yet it still would be a waste of this lovely night to let you go that easily.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello!  
> So this is my very first Critical Role fan fiction, I basically wrote it in about two hours, because I couldn't help smiling after imagining this scene.  
> I couldn't have finish with without my friend Anna (check out her twitter, she does AMAZING fan arts {@dearHadrian}) who helped me correct mistakes.  
> I'm also on twitter {@moriart_ish}  
> and! On tumblr! { http://moriart-ish.tumblr.com }  
> come and say hi c:


End file.
